Songs Jason Shared on the Indie Music Server
Welcome-Goodbye * "Life Loves a Tragedy" by Poison General Chat * "Das Model" by Kraftwerk * "The Sounds of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel * "Alone Again Or" by Love * "Imagine" by John Lennon * "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles * "Drift Away" by Dobie Gray Music General * "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by Primus * "I Don't Want to Be Okay Without You" by Charlie Burg * "Eagle Beach" by White Reaper * "Ballet for a Girl in Buchanan" by Chicago * "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" by Iron Butterfly Song of the Day * "Easy Livin'" by Uriah Heep * "Fashion" by David Bowie * "Space Age Love Song" by A Flock Of Seagulls * "Season of the Witch" by Donovan * "Say Goodbye" by Green Day * "Hide Away" by Daya * "Mr. Jones" by Counting Crows * "Sometimes I Think About" by The Blues Magoos * "Can't Stop" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring * "I Fought the Law" by The Clash * "Blank Generation" by Richard Hell * "Lexicon Devil" by The Germs * "Flirtin' With Disaster" by Molly Hatchet * "Woman" by Wolfmother * "Matchbox Car" by The Scabs * "Meg White" by Ray Lamontagne * "Alone Again Or" by Love * "The Love Cats" by The Cure * "Walk" by Pantera * "Love is the Drug" by Roxy Music * "Limelight" by Rush * "Breathe" by The Prodigy * "A Boy Named Sue" by Johnny Cash * "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John * "Icky Thump" by The White Stripes * "In the City" by The Jam * "Save Tonight" by Eagle-Eye Cherry * "Anarchy in the UK" by Sex Pistols * "Electric Funeral" by Black Sabbath * "Run Through the Jungle" by Creedence Clearwater Revival * "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts * "We Can Work It Out" by The Beatles * "Everybody Wants Some!!" by Van Halen * "Sick of Myself" by Matthew Sweet Music Recommendations * "Pistol Whip" by Imagine Dragons * "Banned in D.C." by Bad Brains * "Coconut" by Harry Nilsson Indie * "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings * "This Charming Man" by The Smiths * "The Passenger" by Iggy Pop * "One of Us" by Pomegranates Indie Rock * "What You Know" by Two Door Cinema Club * "1901" by Phoenix Rock * "Tie Your Mother Down" by Queen * "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness * "Love Train" by Wolfmother * "Radar Love" by Golden Earring * "Jerry Was a Race Car Driver" by Primus Modern Rock * "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys * "Savior" by Rise Against Alternative * "Take On Me" by Reel Big Fish * "The Toys Go Winding Down" by Primus * "Sex and Candy" by Marcy Playground * "House of Glass" by Cage the Elephant * "My Own Life" by Long Beach Dub All Stars Psych Rock * "You're Gonna Miss Me" by The 13th Floor Elevators Metal * "Rainbow in the Dark" by Dio * "Roots Bloody Roots" by Sepultura * "Round and Round" by Ratt * "Change (In the House of Flies)" by Deftones Classic Rock * "The Last Train to Clarksville" by The Monkees * "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin * "Long Train Running" by The Doobie Brothers * "Spirit in the Sky" by Norman Greenbaum * "Hello LA, Bye Bye Birmingham" by Blue Cheer * "Couldn't I Just Tell You" by Todd Rundgren Blues Rock * "Pride and Joy" by Stevie Ray Vaughan * "Mississippi Queen" by Mountain * "I Drink Alone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers Progressive Rock * "Nights in White Satin" by The Moody Blues Punk * "Ghost Rider" by Suicide * "Peaches" by The Stranglers Post Punk * "The Killing Moon" by Echo and the Bunnymen Proto Punk * "Personality Crisis" by New York Dolls Pop Punk * "The Science of Selling Yourself Short" by Less Than Jake Folk Punk * "Coffee, God and Cigarettes" by Mischief Brew R&B and Soul * "War" by Edwin Starr * "Ain't Too Proud to Beg" by The Temptations Hip-Hop * "Bust a Move" by Young MC * "Funky Cold Medina" by Tone-Loc * "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J * "Stan" by Eminem Blues * "If I Had Possession Over Judgement Day" by Robert Johnson * "Smokestack Lightnin'" by Howlin' Wolf Electronic * "People Are People" by Depeche Mode * "Where's the Revolution" by Depeche Mode * "Everyone is Someone in L.A." by Felix da Housecat * "Firestarter" by The Prodigy * "Stratosfear" by Tangerine Dream * "Cars" by Gary Numan Pop * "Slide" by The Goo Goo Dolls * "Bad Liar" by Imagine Dragons * "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson * "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" by Rupert Holmes * "Seasons in the Sun" by Terry Jacks Electropop * "It's My Life" by Talk Talk Power Pop * "Waters Part" by Let's Active Jazz * "'Round Midnight" by Thelonious Monk * "Sing, Sing, Sing" by Benny Goodman Reggae * "Pressure Drop" by Toots and the Maytals Musicals and Plays * "More Than Survive" from Be More Chill Joke Songs * "Danny Don't You Know" by Ninja Sex Party * "Glass Joe's Title Fight" by Starbomb * "Big and Chunky" by Moto Moto Concerts and Live Footage * "Two Tickets to Paradise (Live 1987)" by Eddie Money * "Reelin in the Years (Live 1972)" by Steely Dan Category:The Darkness Category:Queen Category:Uriah Heep Category:Be More Chill Category:The Ting Tings Category:Tone-Loc Category:Young MC Category:Primus Category:Green Day Category:Kraftwerk Category:The Goo Goo Dolls Category:Imagine Dragons Category:Harry Nilsson Category:Bad Brains Category:A Flock of Seagulls Category:The Blues Magoos Category:Donovan Category:Counting Crows Category:Daya Category:David Bowie Category:The Clash Category:Depeche Mode Category:The Smiths Category:Richard Hell & the Voidoids Category:Ninja Sex Party Category:Starbomb Category:Felix da Housecat Category:Mischief Brew Category:The Monkees Category:The 13th Floor Elevators Category:Golden Earring Category:Wolfmother Category:Iggy Pop Category:Pomegranates Category:The Germs Category:Love Category:The Scabs Category:Molly Hatchet Category:Charlie Burg Category:Ray Lamontagne Category:Poison Category:Robert Johnson Category:Dobie Gray Category:The Beatles Category:The Doobie Brothers Category:John Lennon Category:Pantera Category:Simon & Garfunkel Category:Talk Talk Category:Thelonious Monk Category:Sepultura Category:Suicide Category:Roxy Music Category:Rush Category:Eddie Money Category:Edwin Starr Category:Michael Jackson Category:Norman Greenbaum Category:The Prodigy Category:Blue Cheer Category:The Stranglers Category:Echo and the Bunnymen Category:Johnny Cash Category:Elton John Category:Let's Active Category:Stevie Ray Vaughan Category:Rise Against Category:Moody Blues Category:Steely Dan Category:Tangerine Dream Category:Howlin' Wolf Category:The Temptations Category:Marcy Playground Category:Benny Goodman Category:Toots and the Maytals Category:The White Stripes Category:Cage the Elephant Category:The Jam Category:Eagle-Eye Cherry Category:Two Door Cinema Club Category:Less Than Jake Category:Sex Pistols Category:Ratt Category:Gary Numan Category:Mountain Category:LL Cool J Category:Rupert Holmes Category:Phoenix Category:Black Sabbath Category:Creedence Clearwater Revival Category:Joan Jett and the Blackhearts Category:Chicago Category:Iron Butterfly Category:Long Beach Dub All Stars Category:Todd Rundgren Category:Deftones Category:George Thorogood and the Destroyers Category:Van Halen Category:Eminem